Panoramic images may be created by stitching together multiple images depicting smaller portions of a scene together. The stitching may result in artifacts and deformities appearing in the panoramic image that were not in the images that were stitched together. As such, the panoramic image may not be as accurate a portrayal of the scene as the original images.